


this spring

by alllusion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/F, Songfic, nifetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllusion/pseuds/alllusion
Summary: They were in the same rush. Nifa will never forget the day when she came to the cadet corps for the first time. It was on that day that a sweet girl with short red hair, shining brightly in the sun, approached her and offered to meet her.
Relationships: Nifa & Petra Ral, Nifa/Petra Ral
Kudos: 1





	this spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [как хорошо этой весной](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730410) by рыжий чорт. 



> I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes because i don't know english well (i'm from Russia and this work simple was translated from russian)  
> But I really like this work and Nifa with Petra (and the their relationship, which could be in canon haha)  
> I hope you will loving Nifetra too !!
> 
> If maybe interesting, i wrote it under song "Не со мной" russian singer Mirele

They were in the same rush.

Nifa will never forget the day when she came to the cadet corps for the first time, being firmly convinced that she would definitely finish it and go to the garrison, and if she was lucky, then to the military police.

It was on that day that a sweet girl with short red hair, shining brightly in the sun, approached her and offered to meet her. What caused such friendliness from the outside, as it turned out, Petra, Nifa did not understand, but nevertheless agreed. Ral seemed very sweet from the start. And Nifa was not mistaken.

Her new (and it seems the only) friend turned out to be wonderful.

From the very first day, they were inseparable.

Nifa always stayed with Petra in case of punishments, which the instructor liked to appoint in case of even the slightest offences, as Petra always waited for her. They were invariably called together for paired tasks. In the dining room — next to. The girls even fell asleep often in an embrace — it’s warmer and calmer.

Petra always said that.

If one was bad and hard, the second was always there to hug and say the right words — "you are strong, I am with you, we can handle it". It got easier.

///

When they got older and the time for graduation was already approaching, Oruo constantly began to try to court Petra, obviously falling head over heels in love, although, in the humble opinion of both, he was terribly funny in this matter. Ral was angry and grumbled, trying to get rid of, but Bozard still got her attention, and it was annoying. Also both.

Nifa understood why her friend was so angry, and completely supported her in this, but she did not realize for herself a little — why is it so unpleasant for her?

Everything fell into place very soon.

And Nifa also remembers this day very well.

She sees how Petra says something to Oruo, that he even shudders (that's right for him), and then turns and, noticing her friend, smiles, despite the fact that only a moment has passed.

Nifa feels like she is falling in love with this charming creature.

///

On the night before graduation, they sit on the porch of a cadet hostel under a clear sky and talk as if they were afraid that they could no longer do this.

Petra was convinced that her destiny was to go on a reconnaissance mission. For some reason, she really wanted to help people in the fight against giants. And she also dreamed of seeing what was outside?

Before meeting with Petra, Nifa was sure that she would not go into reconnaissance. She does not know how to be heroic, she is afraid for her life and is not ready to part with her. It's too hard for her. Nifa thought that she would end up in the garrison, guard the walls, on which no one encroached, and several times a year take a week's leave and return to her parents. Such a quiet life suited her perfectly.

Petra made me look at the world differently. And Nifa did not know at all what choice she would make tomorrow, but one thing she knew for sure - she would make this choice from the heart and without regrets.

Nifa is sure they talked for life that evening and were closer than ever before. And the moon shine so beautifully lay on her face and red hair, in which it would be nice to bury your nose, hugging her. Petra laughs and smiles, remembering something from their first year as a cadet. And Nifa really wants to ask her not to speak, not to put pressure on the patient. And kiss. 

And she does it, it seems to her that it is right. But Petra doesn't answer, doesn't even twitch. She doesn't react at all. And then he asks:

— It was friendly, right? You're not in love with me, are you?

There is so much hope in her voice that Nifa doesn't even resist.

— Of course not in love. It's just ... a keepsake.

///

They both end up in the survey corps. But Petra soon finds himself in a special operations squad under the command of Captain Levi Ackerman, and Nifa — in a research squad led by Hanji Zoe. And, frankly, looking at the short and stern Captain Ackerman, Nifa was happy that she was not taken there. But working with Hanji was really interesting.

With Petra, all ties are almost cut off. Sometimes they chat in the dining room at breakfast, and one of them listens to what Levy is an amazing and strong man, adding sometimes that she will not exchange her major for anyone.

But neither for Nifa, nor for anyone at all, it was a secret that Ral fell in love just as Oruo once fell in love with herself. Bozard was in the same squad as Petra, and still continued, although not so openly, to run after her, now imitating Captain Levi. It looked just disgusting. But Nifa understood him perfectly - it was difficult not to fall in love with Petra. They both failed, and both never got her attention.

Gradually, the feelings subside, the girl grinds to her squad, begins to communicate with Moblit, also unrequited in love. He only looked at Hanji. It seemed to Nifa that there was definitely something between Zoe and Ackerman, but she really didn’t want to break her new friend’s heart.

///

During that fateful expedition, when the female titan had already disappeared and the moment came to gather behind the walls, Nifa was desperately looking for a familiar, painfully familiar face with small freckles and red hair with her eyes. She simply could not believe that Petra could have died at all, she was sure that somewhere among the scouts Ral was also looking for her.

Captain Levi was not visible either. Maybe they haven't made it yet?

— Hey, Moblit, - Nifa calls out to a friend, — Moblit, have you seen Ackerman's squad?

Berner turns, but from his face alone, Nifa understands everything.

— They died.

— All?

— All.

For the first time in all the time that she is on expeditions, tears come to her eyes.

— But Petra is strong, she would certainly have survived, maybe she just stayed there, we must return ...

Instead of words, Moblit hugs her. Nifa was not a soldier now, but that very little girl who needed someone's support.

— I would really like to tell you that she is alive, but - for a moment he pauses, choosing his words, — but her body is now with the rest of the dead, - Moblit holds out his hand towards the soldiers who covered the dead, — if you need , we can go together.

He keeps his word, and they really come together to the place where the bodies of the dead lay. Nifa looks for the last time at her friend who once laughed and smiled with her, whom she loved.

And he doesn't say another word. She did not say when it was needed.

Upon returning, Nifa notices that lilacs are already blooming everywhere.

 _how good this spring is,_  
_you're not me with,_  
_you're not me with..._


End file.
